Les Humains Peuvent Voler
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Il y en a qui affirment que les Hommes ne peuvent pas voler. Qu'ils ne sont pas des oiseaux. Qu'ils n'ont pas d'ailes. Tout ceci n'est que mensonge. Et les joueurs de volley de Karasuno, Nekoma, Aoba Josai... seront les premiers à leur prouver que, si, les Hommes peuvent voler. / Recueil de drabbles basés sur l'ost de l'anime. / Gros risques de spoil !
1. Elan

**Hello ! Eh un nouveau fandom, sur lequel je voulais écrire depuis loooooongtemps parce que Haikyuu! est désormais classé dans mes anime préférés. En plus, toute l'ost est superbe. Donc, j'ai décidé d'écrire des drabbles, chacun lié à une ost (et comme il y en a à peu près 76, ça va, j'ai de la marge). Donc, comme vous verrez, j'indique le nom de l'ost, le perso dont parle le texte et le rating de ce dernier juste avant. J'aime absolument tous les persos de cet anime (à part quelques exceptions *tousse* Ushiwaka *tousse*), donc attendez-vous à beaucoup de diversité au niveau de cela.**

 **Tous les chapitres contiendrons cinq drabbles (parce que j'ai toujours aimé le chiffre cinq, je ne sais pas pourquoi...) et je ne posterai pas régulièrement, malheureusement, car j'ai la fac à coté plus le chapitre 7 de Revivi (une fic longue sur la new generation de Naruto) que je dois finir. Mais, je posterai beaucoup d'autres textes, soyez en surs !**

 **Par contre, je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il y a de très gros risques de spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu les deux saisons de l'anime.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

« Parce que les Hommes n'ont pas d' **ailes** , ils cherchent un moyen de **voler**. » - _Ukai Keishin_

* * *

 **Winners and Losers – Hinata - PG**

Il y a toujours des gagnants et des perdants. Mais on ne peut pas toujours être dans la première catégorie. Hinata vient de le découvrir, alors que le ballon rebondit encore sur le sol du terrain. Le papier d'affichage des points bascule. 33 à 31. Le silence, pesant, ne se brise que quelques secondes plus tard, avec les cris de victoire des supporters d'Aoba Jōsai et des joueurs. Hinata se laisse tomber à genoux sur le parquet froid. Il s'est fait contrer. Leur combinaison n'a pas résisté. Il reste bouche-bée, les yeux ouverts de stupeurs, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine vienne les prévenir, lui et Kageyama, qu'ils doivent se rassembler. Tout tourne autour de lui. Son corps ne lui répond plus, il agit par automatisme. Se lever, serrer la main des adversaires, se rassembler, ranger les affaires. Et partir. Il ne reste plus que cela à faire.

Lorsqu'il regarde les joueurs de Seijō se placer à nouveau sur le terrain dans l'attente de leur prochain adversaire, c'est comme si on lui donnait une claque en pleine figure. Les gagnants continuent. Les perdants s'en vont. C'est comme ça. La vie est faite ainsi. Et, aujourd'hui, il fait partie des perdants, de ceux qui n'ont pas d'autre choix que de baisser la tête en s'éloignant tandis que les gagnants avancent devant eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Il serre les poings. Et, alors qu'il voit tous ses coéquipiers, des traces rouges sous les yeux d'avoir pleuré, serrant les dents et les poings, il se jure que jamais, plus jamais, il ne perdra. Plus une seule fois.

* * *

 **Cat – Nekoma – PG**

Leurs yeux semblent suivre chacun des mouvements de leurs adversaires, les analyser, les soupeser, tel un chat guettant sa proie. Leurs mouvements, fluides, gracieux, sont efficaces. Ils ne font aucun geste superflu. Yaku arrête souplement la balle, sans aucune difficulté, et se réceptionne avec maitrise. Kenma regarde autour de lui, décortique tout ce qui l'entoure pour juger de la meilleure façon de marquer un point. La surface du ballon touche ses doigts fins avant de repartir dans les airs, vers Kuroo, dont le saut parfaitement dosé s'accorde parfaitement avec la passe. Le ballon touche le sol dans la partie adverse, sans rencontrer aucune résistance. Pourtant, à Nekoma, ils n'ont pas de génies comme à Karasuno ou à Seijō, particulièrement doués en défense ou en attaque. Ils ne sont pas exceptionnels. Mais, tandis que les autres équipes se reposent sur les éléments forts au détriment des faibles, eux ne forment qu'un. Un seul et même être aux yeux de chat prêt à fondre sur sa victime en l'enfermant entre ses crocs et ses griffes aiguisés.

* * *

 **Qualities of an Ace – Asahi - PG**

Asahi a peur de tout. Il le sait parfaitement. Il n'y a qu'en jouant au volley qu'il peut se libérer de sa peur quasi-chronique. Pourtant, maintenant, il a peur même en jouant. Ses mains tremblent, ses jambes aussi. Il ne peut pas. Il revoit encore le mur de Datekō se dresser devant lui, infranchissable. Son smash stoppé net, retombant de leur coté du terrain. Il est le champion, mais il a peur. Un champion ne devrait pas trembler face à un mur, quel qu'il soit. Il serre les dents. Il n'est pas fait pour cela. Il suffit de le regarder. Un cœur tendre dans une apparence de gros dur. Ridicule ! Il ne peut pas… Un cri, pourtant, résonne, autant dans le gymnase que dans son cœur.

\- Redemande une passe, champion !

Alors, il sait. Il sait qu'il ne doit plus avoir peur. Derrière lui, Noya veille, et la balle ne tombera plus. Son regard croise celui de Sugawara et, pendant un instant, il se sent redevenir comme avant, quand il avait toute la confiance qu'il lui fallait en jouant. La balle heurte sa main. Franchit le mur dans un souffle. S'écrase sur le sol du côté adverse avec un claquement sec. Et Asahi peut à nouveau le dire. Il est le champion de Karasuno !

* * *

 **A Reason – Akiteru – PG**

Il est paralysé. Dans ses mains, les mégaphones semblent peser une tonne. Akiteru fixe longuement son petit-frère, debout de l'autre côté du terrain, dans les gradins opposés au siens. De nombreuses émotions se succèdent dans son esprit. La surprise, la peur, la colère, la tristesse. Mais, surtout, la honte. Il voit Kei détourner son regard brun doré de lui, disparaissant derrière le reflet de ses lunettes. Son cœur semble se fissurer. Et il réalise finalement ce que doit ressentir son frère. Tout ce temps, il lui a menti. Il lui a affirmé avec un grand sourire qu'il jouait dans l'équipe de Karasuno, qu'il était leur champion. Il part le matin en prétextant avoir un match important, alors qu'il ne fait que rester dans les gradins à encourager les _vrais_ joueurs, ceux qui sont plus doués que lui et ont eu les places de titulaires ou de remplaçants. Lui, à côté, n'est même pas digne d'être parmi ces derniers. Comment aurait-il pu dire tout cela à Kei, alors que le jeune garçon semble placer toute son admiration en lui ? Il n'a pas pu, tout simplement. Alors, il a préféré mentir, se cachant derrière ses espoirs et ses rêves. Et, peut-être a-t-il réussi à se persuader lui-même, avec ses mensonges…

Mais, à présent, alors que son simulacre s'écroule sous ses yeux, il se rend compte à quel point cela lui fait mal, à l'intérieur. Jusqu'ici, il avait gardé l'espoir, vain, qu'il allait jouer, à un moment ou à un autre. Seulement, cela ne sert plus à rien, maintenant. Finalement, ses jambes lui répondent à nouveau. Il lâche les mégaphones et se précipite vers les gradins où Kei semble comme déconnecté, lui aussi. Ses amis l'appellent, mais il ne les écoute pas. Il se contente d'avancer, uniquement concentré sur son objectif : rejoindre son petit-frère, s'excuser, lui expliquer, le serrer dans ses bras, lui demander pardon, encore et encore. Pourtant, lorsqu'il parvient finalement de l'autre côté, c'est trop tard.

Kei est déjà parti.

* * *

 **Moonrise – Tsukishima & Hinata & Yachi – PG**

Lorsque Yachi observe Hinata et Tsukishima, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer la lune et le soleil à leur place.

La lune, mystérieuse et à plusieurs facettes, est la définition même de Tsukishima dont les yeux froids semblent deux astres lunaires dans un visage d'une blondeur pale. Elle apparait discrètement et, quand le soleil flamboie, on ne la voit plus. Mais, elle est là, toujours, elle est discrète mais non moins importante. Et, lorsque la nuit tombe, elle devient reine du ciel, elle illumine la Terre de sa lumière diffuse, beaucoup plus douce, plus posée que celle du soleil, elle règne sur un monde de silence.

Hinata est la personnification du soleil, dont les rayons chauds rappellent sa chevelure de feu. Cet astre brillant avec vivacité dans les cieux éblouit lorsqu'on le regarde trop et fait fondre même les glaces les plus solides. Toujours en mouvement, il veille sur le réveil des Hommes et apporte avec lui les bruits, les couleurs, les odeurs, la vie. On ne peut s'empêcher de chercher sa présence, car il réchauffe et instille une lueur vive dans les cœurs.

La lune et le soleil sont, sur bien des aspects, complètement opposés. Mais, le soleil est plus apprécié, tape-à-l'œil, rassurant que l'orbe blanche, froide, baignée dans les ténèbres. Seulement, se dit Yachi en voyant Tsukishima « bloquer » le smash de Bokuto, ce serait une erreur de penser que la lune est plus faible que le soleil…

* * *

 **Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé, ou pas, pourquoi, me faire des suggestions (qui seront les bienvenues !), si vous voulez des cookies... Bref, bisous !**


	2. Envol

**Me revoici pour de nouveaux textes ! Je ne vais pas être longue, il est presque 3h30 du matin et je vais aller me coucher parce que je tombe d'épuisement, mais je voulais vraiment finir le dernier texte de ce chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Le **talent** est une chose qui s' **épanouit**. » - _Oikawa Tooru_

* * *

 **Adults – Daichi & Sugawara - PG**

Daichi lève les yeux vers le gymnase, dont l'ombre s'allonge sous le soleil couchant. Son diplôme à la main, il soupire longuement. Ce lieu l'a vu grandir, tomber, se relever, rire, pleurer. Durant trois ans, il est venu ici tous les matins et tous les après-midi, sans exceptions. Il repense à tous ces entraînements où il poussait son corps à son extrême limite, lorsqu'il travaillait ses réceptions. Il repense à l'odeur caractéristique de la bombe de froid, au bruit si reconnaissable des chaussures crissant sur le parquet, à la sensation du ballon contre ses mains.

Mais, maintenant, tout cela est terminé. Il s'apprête à quitter le lycée. Ce soir, c'est la dernière fois qu'il voit ce gymnase en tant que joueur et capitaine de l'équipe de volley de Karasuno. Demain, tout changera. Chikara lui succédera en tant que capitaine. Les première année deviendront à leur tour senpais. Lui, il partira à l'université de Tokyo, en compagnie de Sugawara et Asahi qui, par chance, suivront la même filière que lui. Il jouera toujours au volley, bien sûr, mais ce ne sera plus pareil.

Une main vient soudain attraper la sienne. Il tourne la tête et c'est le sourire de Sugawara qu'il aperçoit, doux et tendre. Il serre doucement ses doigts autour des siens et ils restent là, silencieux, à regarder ce qui était auparavant leur deuxième maison, et qui le restera toujours un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'Asahi les appelle au loin. Ils échangent un regard, puis, leurs mains toujours scellées, s'éloignent du gymnase. Arrivés à la grille du lycée, ils ne se retournent pas.

Et font le premier pas vers leur vie d'adultes.

* * *

 **View from the Top – Hinata – PG**

Le ballon passe de mains en mains, sans tomber une seule fois. Les baskets crissent sur le parquet sans discontinuer. Les cris et les encouragements raisonnent. L'odeur de bombe de froid, de cuir et de sueur flotte légèrement dans l'air. Hinata ressent tout cela, l'emmagasine au fond de lui-même, car cela lui fait du bien. Il joue au volley car il aime ça, car il oublie tout. Il n'y a plus que ses coéquipiers, ses adversaires et le ballon. Toute autre chose que cela est sans intérêt. Il ressent le court du jeu. Et, il sait, au moment où Kageyama fait sa passe, que c'est à lui de jouer.

Pliant les jambes, il prend son élan pour ensuite s'élever et déployer ses ailes. Ses doigts heurtent la surface lisse du ballon, l'envoyant dans le camp adverse sans rencontrer aucune résistance. Et, là, une fraction de seconde, Hinata ouvre les yeux. _Elle_ est là. Si belle, si attirante. Le soleil rayonne à travers un carreau du gymnase, diffusant sa lumière tamisée sur le terrain. Ses adversaires apparaissent tellement minuscules, tellement loin de lui. Il a l'impression de voler, de se détacher de tout le monde qui l'entoure pour ne plus penser qu'à ce rêve qu'il peut enfin entrapercevoir quelques secondes lors de son envol.

La vue du sommet.

* * *

 **It Connects – Yamaguchi – PG**

Au début, c'est comme si rien d'autre n'existait, à part cette balle touchant le côté opposé du terrain. Tout n'est que silence autour de lui, comme si le monde entier retenait sa respiration. Puis, ce sont les cris. Il bascule sous le poids d'Hinata et Nishinoya, juste avant de sentir des mains, celles de Tanaka et Asahi, lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il regarde tout autour de lui, un sourire immense étirant ses lèvres. Ils ont gagné les nationales. Ils ont remportés la victoire. Grace à lui. Yamaguchi revoie encore son service.

Ils avaient un point d'avance sur leurs adversaires. Plus qu'un seul, et ils gagneraient. Et c'était à leur tour de servir. Hinata lui avait tendu le ballon avec assurance, lui lançant un regard signifiant qu'il croyait pleinement en lui. Il y avait encore quelques mois, Yamaguchi aurait paniqué, mille questions se seraient bousculées dans sa tête et il aurait très certainement douté de lui-même. Mais, il avait maintenant toute la confiance en lui dont il avait besoin. Et, c'était en serrant le ballon dans ses deux mains jusqu'à avoir les phalanges blanches qu'il était entré sur le terrain, avec la ferme intention de faire un ace au service. Tout s'était passé au ralenti. Le ballon partant dans les airs. Donnant l'illusion de partir droit. Avant de finalement obliquer en une courbe parfaite sur le côté. Et s'écraser sur le sol, juste avant la ligne.

Finalement, tous les joueurs de Karasuno décident de le hisser sur les épaules de Daichi et Sugawara pour lui faire faire le tour du terrain. Il se laisse faire en riant, remarquant que même Tsukishima, d'ordinaire si stoïque, s'était mêlé aux exclamations de joie, avec cependant beaucoup plus de modération que leurs coéquipiers. Alors, tout en regardant ses camarades qui arborent fièrement leurs maillots et des sourires faisant trois fois le tour de leurs visages, il se dit qu'il a trouvé sa place : fièrement debout sur un terrain, le maillot noir et orange sur le dos et entouré de ses coéquipiers.

* * *

 **Direct Sunlight – Hinata & Papa Hinata - G**

La photo sur son bureau scintille légèrement sous la lumière du soleil affluant à travers les carreaux. Hinata la contemple longuement, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Dessus, on peut le voir, lui, encore petit garçon d'à peine cinq ans, courir derrière un ballon de volley, un immense sourire qui lui mange la moitié du visage aux lèvres. En arrière-plan, sa mère, assise dans l'herbe, tient dans ses bras un minuscule bébé, sa sœur, dont on ne distingue que les cheveux roux. Elle est occupée à couver son fils d'un regard tendre, si bien qu'elle ne regarde pas l'objectif. Enfin, debout à droite de la photo, un homme svelte, assez petit et à la chevelure de la même teinte couleur soleil couchant que ses enfants, lève les bras comme pour exécuter un smash, tout en ayant l'air de parler, sans toutefois se départir d'un sourire lumineux. Ses yeux d'or, aux coins légèrement plissés par des rides d'expression, brillent sous le flash de l'appareil photo.

Hinata se souvient souvent de ces moments où son père lui enseignait quelques techniques de volley, étant lui-même volleyeur. Il adorait ça. Il avait beau être très petit pour son âge, son père lui disait qu'il pouvait réussir et, sa main quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui, l'incitait à sauter pour venir la toucher, afin de travailler sa détente. Car, il lui avait dit. « Ton arme ne sera pas ta taille. Ce seront les sauts. ». Et, maintenant, il se rend compte qu'il avait raison. Il a beau être parti, loin, il sent qu'il est encore là, dans ces paroles qu'il se répète tout le temps, comme un mantra. Et, il se dit que, peut-être un jour, il pourra lui dire « merci » en face. Merci pour lui avoir transmis sa passion, qui malgré qu'elle s'était éteinte lorsqu'il était parti, avait été ravivée par la vision du Petit Géant. Merci pour son sourire et ces moments d'innocence. Merci pour lui avoir donné confiance en lui alors que le monde le sous-estimait. Merci d'avoir cru en ses capacités.

Merci d'avoir fait de lui tout ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **Loser – Oikawa & Iwaizumi - PG**

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, amères témoins de sa défaite. La vision d'Oikawa se brouille tandis que les gouttes tombent délicatement sur le sol du vestiaire vide. Un sanglot lui noue la gorge, secoue son corps entier en un hoquet de honte et d'angoisse. Puis, il enfouit son visage dans son maillot, crispant ses doigts sur le tissu laiteux et azur. Son équipe a perdu. Une seconde fois, ils manquent la chance d'aller aux nationales. Une seconde fois, il a fait perdre son équipe. Tout est de sa faute. S'il avait réussi à renvoyer la dernière attaque de Tobio et du petit roux, tout ceci n'arriverait pas. Il avait réussi à lire leur jeu, à savoir exactement où la balle serait envoyée. Mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Une fraction de seconde l'avait trahi. Ses sanglots redoublent. Il n'est qu'un perdant, rien de plus.

Soudain, le bruit d'un casier qui se ferme et des pas qui se dirigent vers lui.

\- Oi, Shittykawa, on va de–

Iwaizumi se coupe dans sa phrase en voyant l'état de son coéquipier. Oikawa entend vaguement un bruit sourd, comme un sac qu'on laisserait tomber sur le sol, avant de sentir deux bras encercler ses épaules et un torse familier se coller à son dos. Les cheveux d'Iwaizumi viennent chatouiller son cou alors qu'il lui murmure, d'une voix douce :

\- Tu ne dois pas assumer toute la responsabilité, imbécile.

Oikawa s'accroche à lui, ses deux mains ayant lâché son maillot et à présent désespérément posées sur l'un de ses bras. Ses doigts se serrent, refusant de le lâcher tandis que l'ace continue :

\- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi sur et _hors_ du terrain. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes une équipe.

Ses paroles se veulent réconfortantes, mais Oikawa sent bien la cassure infime dans la voix de son ami. Et, lorsqu'il tourne légèrement la tête, c'est pour voir ce dernier, le visage à moitié dissimulé, les traces rouges des pleurs dessinant des ombres écarlates sous ses yeux tandis que de nouvelles larmes roulent silencieusement en travers de son visage. Pourtant, Iwaizumi continue de le serrer contre lui, peut-être un peu pour se réconforter lui aussi, et enfouit même ses doigts dans l'opulente chevelure d'Oikawa, la caressant délicatement.

\- Tout ira bien, Tooru. Toujours. Arrête de croire que tu es un perdant. Ce n'est pas le cas, et cela ne le sera jamais.

L'ace ponctue sa phrase par un léger baiser sur l'omoplate du passeur avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans son dos, au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale. Et Oikawa continue à s'accrocher désespérément à son bras, comme un bateau à son ancre. Cela a toujours été comme cela. Il tombait, Iwaizumi le relevait. Il avait mal, Iwaizumi pansait ses blessures. Il pleurait, Iwaizumi séchait ses pleurs. Il était son ancre à lui, le bateau perdu en pleine mer. Oikawa redresse légèrement la tête, avant de se relever doucement, attrapant son sac d'une main pour ensuite glisser l'autre dans celle de l'ace. Et il lui sourit. Car il a raison.

Tant qu'ils seront ensemble, tant qu'ils auront l'équipe derrière eux, ils ne seront jamais des perdants.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bisous ! :3**


End file.
